


Hong Kong's Stupidly Late Realizations

by halcyonwhispers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hong Kong/Taiwan/Japan, Love Triangles, One-Shot, Onesided Hong Kong/Taiwan, Realizations of Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As smart as he thought he was, Hong Kong was really slow on who the love of his life was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Onesided Hong Kong/Taiwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong's Stupidly Late Realizations

It was raining the day he realized he was in love with her.

Overall, it should’ve been rather obvious from the start, but maybe it because he knew she was infatuated with Japan. The older nation was always the star of everyone’s eyes- well- maybe except South Korea.

Either way, from China to Taiwan. Japan was the gold, while he, Hong Kong, was something already said and done. That should’ve hurt far worse than it did, yet the pain that had formed was a hard shell, a mask of dullness that would knowingly wear out its welcome to him soon enough.

Anyways, the day was the same as another; people on the streets entertained, argued, and followed and broke rules. The food China had made for them had the same smells and tastes attached to them. The flowers in the garden gave out waves of sweetness whenever the light breeze came by. But… two oddities occurred then.

First, the rain. It hadn’t showered, sprinkled, snowed, hailed, or anything kind of perspiration for the past three months or so. The wind and black clouds had been gathering for the past hour, but it was taken as a cruel jest from the gods. It wouldn’t been the first time that month.

So when the first droplet fell from the cloudy heavens, it came with massive shock. Happiness more than anything else.

It poured. Drop after drop of beautiful rain.

South Korea was whining and groaning to China about some useless trinket he had broken. Meanwhile, even through the moaning, Japan kept a cool exterior and went on scribbling with an ink brush in hand. Japan only glanced up at him, an expressionless smile there. But it wasn’t like his own blank façade, this look, this face, was like something that said _I know everything and I’m smart enough to keep it that way._

How Hong Kong was able to get that from Japan was simple. That smile was soft and empty, but somehow all seeing and calculating. Japan was always so smart. Maybe that was why she loved him.

Now, China on the other hand, was coming confident in displaying his emotions, like now. He slammed down his fist on the low table, and ordering their whining brother to shut up. South Korea had paid neither min and went on whimpering deep in his throat.

Thinking it was time for him to escape from his “brothers”, he slipped, ever unnoticed, outside. Hong Kong had stood, silently graceful, and bowed in farewell, but, as usual, no one took notice. So he soundlessly left, only the noise of the sliding door speaking of his presence there.

His deep dark brown eyes caught the sight of several servants moving here and there when finally the first drop fell.

As the rain came rushing down, he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. The flowers in the garden should have wilted and broken under the force of the water, yet instead, they seemed to reach upwards as a mother would reach for a lost child. Or a hungry man extending out to beg.

Now for the second oddity.

He saw her across the courtyard, through the rain and the wind. He saw her standing there, looking longfully at the falling water, the thriving flowers, the delicious puddles of fallen rain, and the vibrations of raindrops in the pond. It was peculiar because she wasn’t throwing herself into the cascade of water.

Taiwan stood straight as an arrow, her face staring, wanting, and starved. Then when he was about to think upon it, he remembered the long sensual talks she and Japan have and he knew then.

Taiwan, known to dance in the rain, flung mud, run through her wild untamed jungles, now had a collar, and the person thought ( _known)_ to hold the leash was the one who supposedly civilized and shown her the end of her “barbaric ways”. Japan.

Never had Hong Kong ever seen someone look so damaged, so lost, confused, and so utterly, helplessly, in love.

Yet it wasn’t until she looked up, her amber eyes taking ahold of his, and smiled that he truly knew. Hong Kong could use a million words to describe that look right then, but if he could decide, they would resemble something of unbearable agonizing sadness.

He only stared at her, his sweet, but wild, kind, but selfish “sister.” It came too clearly at him because of her smile.

He was always in love with her.

 Why hadn’t he seen that before? He had thought himself decent at picking apart hidden meanings and the undertones. He must’ve been blind.

From the day China brought Mei from her undiscovered forests, he had always loved her. He loved her stubbornness, her eagerness, her smile, and her tears. However, it wasn’t until that instant did the notion take its steel grip and knock the breath from him.

His period of mundaneness dissolved away… away… away…


End file.
